Lista de Episodios
Esta es la lista de los episodios del anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, este abarca desde la saga de Introducción, hasta la saga de Recuperando a Sasuke, episodios 1 al 135, después de eso para dar tiempo al manga, se introducen la saga Relleno desde el episodio 136 al 220, con excepción de que el 141/142 y 220 tienen partes del manga. Luego de la saga Relleno, comienza la segunda temporada del anime llamada Naruto Shippūden (Naruto, Crónicas del Huracán en español), el cual comienza en la saga El Rescate del Kazekage hasta actualmente en la saga El Respaldo de Naruto ~La Maravilla de los Amigos~ la cual va por el episodio #402. Algunos episodios son 2 o 3 capítulos de manga pasados a anime y otros son sólo relleno. El relleno son historias creadas por TV Tokyo para que el manga no se atrase a la serie, las cuales se unen a la trama original del Manga. En ocasiones estos rellenos sirven para aclarar dudas referentes al Manga, aunque la mayoría son historias alternas que el Manga no alcanza a abarcar. =Naruto= ''Sagas'' ''Introducción. "'Introducción" es la primera saga del anime "Naruto", comprende los primeros 5 episodios, el opening que abarca es ROCKS y el ending es Wind. País de las Olas "País de las Olas" es la segunda saga del anime Naruto. Comprende desde el episodio 6 hasta el episodio 19, el opening que abarca es ROCKS y el ending es Wind. Exámenes Chūnin "Exámenes Chūnin" es la tercera saga oficial del anime Naruto. Comprende desde el episodio 20 hasta el episodio 67, los openings que abarcan son ROCKS (20-25), Haruka Kanata (25-52) y Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (53-67) y los endings que abarcan Wind (20-25), Harmonia (26-51), Viva★rock (52-64) y ALIVE (64-67). Invasión de Konoha "Invasión de Konoha" es la cuarta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 68 hasta el episodio 80, los openings que abarca son Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (68-78) y GO (79-80) y los endings que abarcan ALIVE (68-77), Ima Made Nando Mo (78-80) La Búsqueda de Tsunade "La Búsqueda de Tsunade" es la quinta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 81 hasta el episodio 100, el opening que abarca es GO y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo(81-89), Ryūsei (90-100). País del Té '''"El País del Té" es la sexta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 102 hasta el 106, los openings que abarca son GO (102-103) y Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (104-106) y los endings que abarca son Ryūsei (102-103), Mountain a Go Go two (104-106) y Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128). ''Recuperando a Sasuke "'Recuperando a Sasuke" es la séptima saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el episodio 107 hasta el 135, los openings que abarca son Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (107-128) y No Boy, No Cry (128-135) y los endings que abarcan son Mountain a Go Go two (106-115), Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128) y Nakushita Kotoba (129-135). Relleno Esta saga se nombra "'''Relleno". Es la octava y última saga oficial de la primera parte de la serie. Comprende desde el episodio 136 hasta el 220, los openings que abarca son No Boy, No Cry (136-153), Namikaze Satellite (154-178), Re:member (179-202) y Yura Yura (203-220), y los endings que abarca son Nakushita Kotoba (136-141), Speed (142-153), Soba ni iru kara (154-165), Parade (166-178), Yellow Moon (179-191), Pinocchio (192-202) y Scenario (203-220). Es una saga hecha de Relleno que se hizo para que el MANGA se adelantará, tiene algunos capítulos del Manga también. =Naruto Shippūden= ''Sagas'' ''El Rescate del Kazekage "'El Rescate del Kazekage" es la novena saga oficial de la serie y la primera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende los primeros 32 episodios. Los openings que abarca son Hero's Come Back y Distance, y los endings son Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star, Michi ~ to you all y KIMI MONOGATARI. El tan esperado reencuentro "El tan esperado reencuentro" es la décima saga oficial de la serie y la segunda saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 33 hasta el 53, el opening que abarca es Distance, y los endings son KIMI MONOGATARI y Mezamero! Yasei. Los Doce Guardianes Ninja "Los Doce Guardianes Ninja" es la decimoprimer saga oficial de la serie y la tercera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 54 hasta el 71, el opening que abarca es BLUE BIRD, y los endings son Sunao na Niji y Broken Youth. Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu "Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu" es la decimosegunda saga oficial de la serie y la cuarta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 72 hasta el 88, los opening que abarca son BLUE BIRD y CLOSER, y los endings son Broken Youth y Long Kiss Goodbye. El Arribo del Tres Colas "El Arribo del Tres Colas" es la decimotercer saga oficial de la serie y la quinta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 89 hasta el 112, los opening que abarca son CLOSER y Hotaru no Hikari, y los endings son Long Kiss Goodbye, BACCHIKOI y Shinkokyuu. La promesa del maestro y la venganza "La promesa del maestro y la venganza" es la decimocuarta saga oficial de la serie y la sexta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 113 hasta el 143, los opening que abarca son Hotaru no Hikari y Sign, y los endings son Shinkokyuu, My ANSWER y Omae Dattanda. La activación del seis colas "La activación del seis colas" es la decimoquinta saga oficial de la serie y la séptima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 144 hasta el 151, el opening que abarca es Sign, y los endings son Omae Dattanda y For You. Los dos salvadores "Los dos salvadores" es la decimosexta saga oficial de la serie y la octava saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el capítulo 152 hasta el 175, los opening que abarca son Sign y Toumei Datta Sekai y los endings son For You, Jitensha y Utakata Hanabi. Saga del pasado: El lugar de Konoha "Saga del pasado: El lugar de Konoha" es la decimoséptima saga oficial de la serie y la novena saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 176 hasta el 196, los opening que abarca son Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver, y los endings son Utakata Hanabi, U can do it! y Mayonaka no Orchestra. La Reunión de los Cinco Kages "La Reunión de los Cinco Kages" es la decimooctava saga oficial de la serie y la décima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 197 hasta el episodio 222, los opening que abarca son Diver y Lovers, y los endings son Mayonaka no Orchestra, Freedom y Yokubou o Sakebe!!!. Vida paradisíaca en un barco "Vida paradisíaca en un barco" es la decimonovena saga oficial de la serie y la decimoprimer saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comprende desde el episodio 223 hasta el 242. Los opening que abarca son Lovers y Newsong, y los endings son ''Yokubou o Sakebe!!! , Place to Try , y By My Side, '' El control del Kyūbi y el encuentro del destino "El control del Kyūbi y el encuentro del destino" es la vigésima saga oficial de la serie y la decimosegunda saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Ésta saga comprende desde el episodio 243 hasta al 275. El opening que abarca es Newsong, y su ending es By My Side. Los dos predestinados "Los dos predestinados" es la vigésimo primer saga oficial de la serie y la décimo tercera saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Celebrando los 10 años de emisión continua del anime, esta saga comprende desde el episodio 257 hasta el 260. El opening que abarca es Totsugeki rokku y su ending es Cascade. Los siete espadachines ninjas legendarios "Los siete espadachines ninjas legendarios" es la vigésimo segunda saga oficial de la serie y la decimocuarta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende del episodio 276 al 289. Los openings que abarca son Totsugeki rokku y Moshimo y sus endings son Kono Koe Karashite, y MOTHER. Chikara La Saga "Chikara" es la vigésimo tercer saga oficial de la serie y la decimoquinta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende desde el episodio #290 hasta el #295. El opening que la abarca es Moshimo, y su ending es MOTHER. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, los Enemigos del Más Allá "La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, los Enemigos del Más Allá" es la vigésimo cuarta saga oficial de la serie y la decimosexta saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que comprende del episodio 296 al 320. Los openings que abarca son Moshimo y Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu y los endings son Sayonara Memory, I Can Hear y Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Sasuke e Itachi "La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Sasuke e Itachi" es la vigésimo quinta saga oficial de la serie y la decimoséptima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden" que abarca los episodios del #321 al #348. Los openings que abarca son Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu y Tsuki no Ōki-sa y los ending son Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~, Black Night Town y Niji. Kakashi: La Sombra de las Operaciones Encubiertas ANBU "Kakashi: La Sombra de las Operaciones Encubiertas ANBU" es la vigésimo sexta saga oficial de la serie y la decimooctava saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Esta saga empezó en el episodio 349 y finalizó en el 361. Los openings que abarca son Tsuki no Ōki-sa y Guren y los endings es Niji y FLAME. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Obito Uchiha '''La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Obito Uchiha es la vigésimo séptima saga oficial de la serie y la decimonovena saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comienza en el episodio #362 hasta el #387. Los opening que abarca son Guren y Silhouette, y los ending son FLAME, Never Change y Dame Dame Da. ''El Regreso de Madara Uchiha 'El Regreso de Madara Uchiha' es la vigésimo octava saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Comienza en el episodio #387 y tiene una breve pausa en el #393. El opening que abarca es Silhouette, y el ending es Dame Dame Da. El Respaldo de Naruto ~La Maravilla de los Amigos~ 'El Respaldo de Naruto ~La Maravilla de los Amigos~' es la vigésimo novena saga oficial de la serie y la vigésima primer saga de "Naruto: Shippūden". Inicia a partir del episodio #394. Los opening que abarca son Silhouette y Wind, los ending Spinning World y Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku. ''Referencias en:List of Animated Media Categoría:Complementos de la Serie